


The Reward

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: A father is nice this time, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A young Wendell Lewis enjoys being with his family after he picks pockets.





	The Reward

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

Wendell smiled from ear to ear after a woman approached him on the streets. He viewed the woman imitating him. 

''You're so cute!'' The woman's eyes settled on Wendell's parents. Their thin frames. Their dark clothes. The woman revealed a few dollars. She gave them to the parents and abandoned them. 

Wendell's parents smiled. 

''We managed to pick quite a few pockets. We stole some jewelry. You convinced other people to part with money, Wendell,'' Mr. Lewis said as he smiled. He continued to focus on Wendell. ''You earned a reward. How about a trip to a family restaurant?'' He laughed while Wendell nodded and smiled at the same time. 

The Lewis family went to a restaurant before they sat near a table. They eventually opened menus and chose a variety of food. They were the best meals they consumed. 

''A treat for you, Wendell. Pick any treat,'' the happy Mr. Lewis said. 

Wendell chose a large chocolate cake slice. He began to smile from ear to ear again the minute the slice arrived. His smile remained after the first bite. Wendell tried to eat again before he winced. Too much food. ''I don't feel good.''

Mr. and Mrs. Lewis stared with wide eyes.

 

THE END


End file.
